


The Family You Make

by PhantasmaDormi



Series: Syndianite/Diacate [11]
Category: Mianite - Fandom, Mianite(Minecraft Series), Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: (more than normal), Characters purely based on the youtube series, Dianite is a God, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Rare Pair, Swearing, Tom is a zombie, Unrevised Older Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:57:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantasmaDormi/pseuds/PhantasmaDormi
Summary: Dianite always kept a close eye on his followers. Some he felt little connection to, in an ironic twist where they focused too much on seeking power or always asked for favors with no returning sacrifices. Others he held a nearly unbreakable bond with. With these followers, they seemed to group together. Perhaps part of their connection to him, or a kindred ship from their unique outtakes on being a Dianitee, brought them together. When he looks at those Tom had gathered around him, he knew they would raise hell for him. And he would do the same





	The Family You Make

**Author's Note:**

> Old work from late July

Dianite was supposed to be working on paperwork (Goddammit Jared, he thought with a touch of fondness for the problematic child). On one hand, he could just bullshit it all and charm people to believe it was perfect. On the other, he could just remove the problem altogether. (It was the same damned Mianitee causing trouble for Jared, trying to force him to leave the city. Though it might upset his brother, he would probably just take the dipshit out. She wasn’t that important)

Though he was mostly confined to the Nether (the recent disagreement with Mia left Ianite with little choice but to keep them in separate worlds until it smoothed over) it would be no trouble to remove one Maria Stevoi from Stricker’s Reach. (He made a note to have Addison check up on Jared, he hadn’t been doing well since his parents left him). However, his biggest concern was his dear champion, once more finding himself in trouble.

Like the angry little child he liked to be, he had waged a war against the local Mianitees. He had been doing rather well, at one-point fighting on behalf of his brothers, until his opposition found his house. Not only had they taken Skeletor from the zombie (though he had since returned the horse to his temple), they had removed many of his instruments for war. Needless to say, his champion had not been faring terribly well last he had seen.

He wasn’t too keen on entering the Overworld, Ianite wasn’t one for losing the peace she installed, so he made his way to his mirror room. Now, those who had seen the room (as is Furia) would believe it was his room of obsessing over the lives of his followers. (It is not Furia, fuck you. These lava pools are special enchanted to keep track of set personnel for security reasons). Each pool was honed in on the location of particular followers of his, though he had a few exceptions with potential enemies. Through these, he often entertained himself keeping up with his savage following.

After sparing a glance at Jared’s mirror (He was laying down a trap that was fundamentally flawed. He gave it a quick fix), he settled in his cushion (It is not a cushion for mother, I swear I will smite your ass Furia) facing Tom’s pool. (It had been an interesting challenge to keep them vertical, through the glass he added a nice visual effect). The sight that greeted him was not unusual.

The zombie was holed up in Nade’s house, plotting his next move. (He found it rather amusing how he preferred being referenced to as Nade, though he was aware of the past that haunted the name Matt). The two were adamantly making new war preparations, Tom dragging the unconfident OpTic along. Despite his recent string in failures against their foes (Had Tom not gotten revenge for him, the Mianitees would have faced much dire consequences. The Captain would have received a different, more subtle consequence, to avoid upsetting his sister) he was still determined to help in any way.

It was well into the night, the two starting to feel the hours, when two more mortals appeared. Tony and Josh Modestep came bearing a bag of food. (Many are confused when they first meet the older brother, unable to discern whether he was in fact a penguin for not. This came as a great source of foolery for them, as they could keep the charade up for months before the bewildered people would figure it out, or politely be corrected. The costume wasn’t particularly convincing, most people were just unaware what a real penguin looked like). They had been AWOL for a long time, but were never far. Once they heard the of the events passed they were quick to set up many plans for pranks. (An Ianitee was not going to be thrilled in the coming future).

Though they brought no items for battle, along with the food Josh was hefting a large bag over his soldier. He gently placed it on the ground, and let the contents fall out. The relaxed figure of Champwan sat on the ground, completely unconcerned with being surrounded by Dianitees. (Despite his allegiance with the priest, who was most definitely allied with Mianite, Champwan had basically adopted by the Dianite crew. The Nether god himself had found himself with a growing attachment for the priest’s assistant). After helping Tom, and the Modesteps (though few knew of this happening), he was graciously accepted as a pseudo brother.

(As Dianite took more interest in his unofficial follower, Furia even gained respect for the small man. He proved to be fierce in battle, far more skilled than any of the inhabitants of the land, and the closest in skill to the fiery demon. Though he would never admit it, he was impressed by the small human. At some point, the Nether god considered offering Riley the position of his priest. Declan would have to live with losing his understudy.)

The group chose to enjoy each other’s company, bitching about the Mianitees, getting drunk (though Champ seemed to hold his liquor well, completely unaffected), and confessing their deepest secrets. (“Nade, my main man, I must say, I just, love, love your fine ass, fine ass base.” The tipsy zombie draped himself across his lap, “And that bootay.” He snickered. “Dia’s is better though.” This brought a chorus of laughs, and a small smirk from Riley. “Well,” Josh continued the thought, “We should get a real professional,” he exchanged a smirk with Tony, “One of them real fancy ones,” he broke out into giggles, “And have them make us a banner with his ass on it.” He lost all pretense of composure, “We could go into battle, and destroy everyone. They’d be too in awe of his divine booty to fight!” Champ made a mental note to tell Dec about that one.)

They stayed up well into the morning, before Tom passed out drunk, wrapped around Riley, an unfortunate victim to his octopus cuddling method. (He didn’t mind though. At the same time he knew he could easily kill Tom, he also knew the zombie wouldn’t willingly hurt him). Nade came across two extra beds (specifically meant for the Modesteps) and set them at the end of the two there already. With some help, they managed to get Tom and Riley onto the bed (the zombie would not let go, and Riley didn’t have the heart to push him off). The group piled on top of each other and were content to sleep off the rest of the day.

Dianite spent this time watching them, as well as his other children, followers, dammit Furia. He made certain the accommodations for his past knight were up to the highest standard. (In reality, she had been his champion, but he couldn’t call her that, not when he was still working so hard on bringing Tom back. She understood. Felicia had chosen the title herself, despite the previous placeholders going for something more entitled (one had tried for Lord, but was amusedly shot down. He stuck with baron). Felicia had been the High Knight for many years, starting at the ripe age of 23, ending her reign at age 61. Twenty years later, she can still kick your ass. The god knew she didn’t care, but he wanted to let her live the rest of her life in luxury. Overall, she was grateful he still cared. (Even Furia made the occasional visit, if only to spread some gossip to her. Then to gripe about how this generation is worse than hers).

The rest of the time, beyond eavesdropping on his beloved and his family, he fucked around with the fools who chose to inconvenience his other followers. Beyond the situation with a drunkard attempting to make a move on little Daniel, (He was barely 9, yet he had seen more shit than many men see in their lifetime. Born and raised as a sex slave, he lost his tolerance once his mom was beaten to death. Dianite never asked for anything in return from the child), there was little trouble they couldn’t handle. (Said drunkard was a pile of ashes, and his child, yes Furia, I will admit to that one being my child, was happily walking away with a fresh batch of cookies.

Still, the immortal was bored. His agents of chaos were rather tame today, though he knew Tom and Nade were ready to roll in destruction, and even Furia being domestic. (He was working on his garden, filled with both exotic and mundane vegetation. Though it was difficult to cultivate some of the weaker plants without water, the fire entity managed it). In a fashion better suited for his people, he followed the whim of one of his lesser ideas.

Red and Gold dye in hand, Dianite sent himself to the base of Nade. The slumbering people, minus Riley, who slept light due to his disaster of a past, were innocently unaware of the event about to take place. He surveyed the items the god held, and whispered to him, “You should draw a dick on Tony’s butt. It’ll either take days to find it, or he won’t be the first to see it.” Champ wiggled his eyebrows and shifted the sleeping Tom to a better position for assault. With a smirk, the god set to work.

(In their confused hungover agony, Champwan took great pleasure in the expressions that littered their faces as they noticed the marks left on them. He claimed innocence, and they knew better than to fight him on it. Nade sported lovely racooned eyes, one red, one gold, with a reddened neck to complete the look. Tony sported the words ‘BOTTOM BITCH’ across his forehead, to which he swore up and down he would always be top. Josh’s face was littered with flowers, sparkles, and hearts. He wasn’t terribly bothered by it, but rather the constant teasing his brother kept going. Tom sported a dusting of gold freckles (an inside joke of sorts), and many dicks spread out on his cheeks. He would later find the finely scrawled ‘Mine’ at the very bottom of his back. Despite many attempts to scrub the letters off, they refused to be removed for nearly two weeks.”


End file.
